


Iron Man: The legacy continues

by MorganStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, cloak and dagger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganStark3000/pseuds/MorganStark3000
Summary: Camilla is a bright freshman in college who came of age during the events of Endgame. She develops her own Intelligence System which leads to an adventure and a mission to protect the legacy of Tony Stark.





	1. IRIS is born

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of fanfiction so any constructive criticism is appreciated but please be polite :)

“Yo, Camilla! We going to the party or what?”  
It was the second week of college and Sheryl was getting tired of begging her new friend to leave the dorms. It wasn’t that Camilla wasn’t a party girl or that she hated socializing, in fact, she loved it. However, she had recently taken up a huge personal project, which consumed whatever little free time she had.  
“Yeah, I’m going” Camilla yelled from her desk.  
She quickly shoved her notes into a drawer, closed her laptop, and grabbed her heels. The sequins on her dress reflected in the mirror as she opened the door.  
“Woah! C, that dress is so cute. I knew you could rock something other than those sweats” Sheryl teased.  
“What are you even working on?”  
“I’ve been trying to create a new system” Camilla said, hoping that Sheryl wouldn’t ask anymore questions.  
“Okay okay, smart stuff, I get it. But this is college. Best time of our lives, we need to live a little. That means having fun, going to parties, meeting boys, ya know?”  
Maybe Sheryl did have a point. After all, they say that if you’re stuck on a problem, your mind keeps working on it even when you’re distracted. Perhaps all Camilla needed was to cut loose a bit.

———————————————————————  
Red cups were up in the air and the room smelled of beer. Camilla was busy getting another drink when a blond girl approached her.  
“Hey, you’re Camilla, right” she asked  
“That’s me, you want one?” Camilla said while pouring herself a drink and adding soda.  
“I’m okay” the blonde responded “you wanna dance?”  
“Sure, why not?” It wasn’t like she was busy and she seemed nice enough.  
Party Rock blasted through the speakers as she danced from side to side and let go. After about two more songs she had it. OF COURSE. How could she not have thought of it earlier? A smile crept onto her face as she turned to leave.  
“I have to go! Thanks for the dancing!” She yelled at the blonde while trying to part the crowd.

Camilla took off her heels and ran across campus to the undergraduate library, the only one open at this hour. She managed to sneak in and headed to a small room in the basement. Then, she got to work.  
Instead of trying to create a data base of information for her new program, why not use an existing pool of information. If she inverted the sequence, she could filter specific searches through the internet and avoid an overload of data since only relevant content would be processed through. She popped her flash drive into a school computer and ran the revised program. She held her breath as the computer loaded. 3...2...1

“Hello Camilla, this is IRIS, your intelligence system. Please put on a projection device to continue running diagnostics.”  
She couldn’t believe it. It worked. She fumbled around her bag and found a case. Inside was a prototype for projective glasses. They allowed the wearer to use IRIS on the move. She put them on and couldn’t believe her eyes. Screens appeared everywhere and she couldn’t help but smile in awe. She began to laugh and twirl around the room to see endless screens displaying copious amounts of information. 

“Camilla? You okay?” A familiar voice cut through the room.  
Oh no. It was that blonde, what could she want?  
Camilla was dizzy from spinning and tried her best to turn around, hide her glasses and quietly unplug her flash drive. She quickly placed it in her pocket.  
“You don’t look too good. Think you’ve had too much to drink.”  
“Yeeeaahhh” Camilla faked.  
“My unicorn is here!!!” She continued.  
“Uh alright Camilla, I’ll take you back to the party and maybe get one of your friends to take you back to your dorm room” the blonde said with confusion and concern.  
“No! I know the way!” Camilla yelled while trying to act clumsy and walk out of the door.  
“I don’t know...it’s pretty dangerous and like I said you don’t look too good.” Her dance partner said, getting more creeped out than before.  
“I live across the patio i-“ she fake stuttered “in the Hamilton buildingsss” she said.  
“Okay, lets walk over then just to make sure you make it safe”

They walked in silence and finally reached the entrance of Hamilton hall. She entered while waving good-bye. 

That was close. Once Camilla saw that the blonde was gone she began walking to her actual dorm building when she felt a pinch in her shoulder and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Two kids from New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla finds unexpected allies as she tries to make sense of her current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it’d be cool to give certain MCU related shout outs. In Chapter 1 it was Brie Larson’s movie ‘Unicorn Store’ on Netflix, with the line “My unicorn is here!” Obviously this chapter is heavily influenced by another Marvel TV show. Hope you enjoy these two new characters, we’ll definitely be seeing them in the early chapters.

Camilla’s shoulder felt numb as she took in her new surroundings. The room was dark except for the small amount of sunlight coming in from the windows. She was in some sort of church with statue parts scattered everywhere and she could hear voices in the distance.  
“She’s up” a guy called out.

Before her, a large mass of black smoke appeared, swirling near the bottom. It settled to reveal a guy. His dark eyes remained soft while his facial expression became serious. He wore a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, leaving his muscled arms exposed. Across his neck a small golden chain. 

Camilla held her breath watching the smoke disappear. She was about to ask who he was and why she was here when someone joined him. His partner’s extrance was relatively normal and her face all too familiar, it was the blonde.

“Who are you?! Why am I here? Where am I?” Anger and fear clear in her voice.

“We’re not going to hurt you” said the boy.  
He put his arms up to emphasize his point. 

“Yeah? Well tranquilizing me and kidnapping me says other wise” Camilla retorted. 

“We just saved your life” stated the blonde, annoyed.  
“We were at a diner” she began “and heard a group of men talk about kidnapping some girl. We’ve dealt with human trafficking before and couldn’t just do nothing.”  
She paused before going on; the pair sharing a knowing look.  
“So we followed them and got your location. I went in and tried to keep an eye on you, while not blowing my cover. They must’ve been watching because the second I turned my back, you were on the ground and being loaded into a truck.” 

“When we saw you were in trouble we went in to help. Sorry we couldn’t keep you safer, and if we scared you.” The boy added with a gentle smile.

“I don’t get it though” the blonde interjected “I followed them and their warehouse was filled with tech. No signs of human trafficking. It doesn’t make sense. Why would they want you?” She said, sighing with frustrated confusion. They began talking amongst themselves, trying to work out the situation. 

Camilla sat there taking in their story. Could she trust them? It made sense why the blonde had followed her, but it didn’t make it any less creepy. She had to admit, something about the guy’s demeaner was calming. He carried himself like a protector, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“I think I know why they were after me” Camilla finally said.  
The pair paused their conversation and looked over at her.  
“You said they worked with tech, I’m really good at programming and software design. Maybe they need my expertise.”  
“Wait! Where are they? My glasses, I had them before they took me.” Camilla said in a panic.

“Here” said the blonde, placing them in her hand.  
“Must be pretty important if you were willing to make the most embarrassing drunk impression to hide them” she said with a wink.

“They are actually” Camilla hesitantly said.  
“They’re projective glasses, outfitted with the most advanced intelligence system since Stark.” 

“Wait! Stark? As in Tony Stark?” Asked the guy.  
Camilla nodded and then he continued.  
“You need to destroy them.”

“What!? No!” Camilla had spent weeks developing her new tech. She had dedicated every breath to this project, she couldn’t just throw it out.

“You don’t understand, Camilla. Local gangs have been trying to get a hold of Stark tech for years. And, since his—you know—since he’s gone, they’re more determined to get a hold of it. If they know you have a replica, they’ll never stop coming after you. You need to destroy it, and—“ he cut himself off. His partner grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.  
“And you’re going to have to give up a normal life” she said, finishing the sentence for him.

Camilla felt her face go pale and every muscle in her body freeze. She had just gotten into college. It was the beginning of a new life, her ticket out of the small town she had grown up in. Her parents had spent every last penny on her tuition, she couldn’t drop out. They worked too hard for it all to go to waste.

“I can’t just drop out. You don’t understand, my parents gave up everything to give me a better life.” Camilla’s voice trembled as she talked. 

The guy came over and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, I get it. You feel like it’s your responsibility to make their hard work pay off. Trust me, I know. But some things, like your safety, are more important. They would understand.” He says, looking up at his partner for reassurance . 

The blonde gave him a small smile and then turned to Camilla.

“Maybe, maybe we can do both. If you can get me into the school system, I can keep an eye on you and you would be able to keep going to school.” 

Camilla nodded.  
“I can do that, thanks.” 

The blonde extended her arm to lift her partner up, patting his back.  
“We have to go collect our things, we’ll be right back.” She said.

“Wait!” Camilla said before they could go.  
“What do I call you?”  
The guy turned to her and extended his hand.  
“Tyrone Johnson” he said and Camilla shook it.  
The blonde looked over with a smirk.  
“Tandy Bowen.”

“And I’m-“ Camilla began.  
“We know” Tandy replied just before they both were enveloped in black smoke and transported out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watch Cloak and Dagger? love Tandy and Tyrone and can’t wait for season 3!! Let me now what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump. Camilla, Tandy, and Tyrone have fallen into a routine to watch out for bad guys and they might have a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI, when I start a project I get a sudden rush to keep working so I will probably be updating this pretty regularly and maybe even finish in a couple of days. Just stay tuned. Also I noticed how this was very Tandy and Tyrone heavy, leaving little time to develop Camilla’s character. She will get her time to shine, I promise :)

“One Americano!” Tandy called out.  
It had been several weeks since she had met Camilla, and Tandy was growing tired of her job. Between the entitled college kids, early hours, and jerks who hit on her, she was about ready to quit. But, it was the only way to keep an eye on her friend. So she put on her best fake smile and continued calling out orders.

Camilla stood up and grabbed her order, just as she did every morning. On the bottom of her cup she saw Tandy’s writing: Lenoir Library 2:30. It was 7:00 am and would be a long day before she met Tandy and Tyrone at the rendezvous point. Before that, she had to get through two three hour lectures.   
———————————————————————  
Tyrone shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Tandy and Camilla. He was 10 minutes early and not knowing anyone made him feel uneasy. Finally, he saw Tandy’s blonde bob bouncing in the distance and felt at ease. He was hesitant to admit it out loud but he missed his partner in crime.   
Back in New Orleans they were a duo, saving lives, kicking ass together. And here? They rarely got to see each other except after dark when they patrolled the city; but, even then they went their separate ways to cover more ground. He wanted to help Camilla, he did, but he also wanted to see his best friend. 

“You good?” Tandy teased with a smirk.  
“Yeah” he chuckled slightly “uh where’s Camilla?”  
“Don’t know, but I’m sure she’ll be here soon” She assured him.  
They fell into a comfortable silence waiting for their friend. Tandy looked up at him and wished she had more time off work to hang out like before.  
“You wanna do something tonight?” she asked.  
“Uh like what?” he said trying not to sound too excited.  
“Idk...maybe waffles, or pancakes, whichever you want” she stated while watching Camilla in the distance.   
“Waffles!” he answered, not caring how eager he sounded.

“Hey” Camilla greeted them.  
Everyday they would meet at a different location and discuss any new or suspicious activity. Most of the time they didn’t have much, the occasional stalker that followed Camilla around or a weird look from a stranger. Today, however, Tyrone had important news.   
“I’ve been patrolling the warehouse and finally got something this morning. They’re still using the same car so they shouldn’t be too hard to track down. Me and Tandy will go check it out, Camilla you need to stay in your dorm room until we come back.”   
Camilla looked at him as he finished explaining the plan and debated whether or not she should ask again. She decided it was worth a try.  
“Maybe I could join you guys” she asked for the 100th time.  
“NO!” Tandy and Tyrone said in unison.  
“You don’t have any experience” Tandy said.  
“You’re safer here” he pointed out.  
“Fine. I’ll stay here. Just please call me if things get messy” Camilla said with both disappointment and worry in her voice.  
“Of course” Tyrone said while he and Tandy walked off into the afternoon sun.

Camilla gave him a nod. She didn’t know it then, but that was the last time she would see Tyrone and Tandy together. Maybe if she had known, she would’ve taken the time to watch as they disappeared past the horizon. Perhaps memorized the way Tandy teased him and the way his arms draped over her shoulders. Instead, Camilla walked in the other direction, feeling a little upset that she wasn’t allowed to go on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles or pancakes?


	4. A divine pair takes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tandy and Tyrone’s mission goes sideways Camilla rushes to help. But will she be able to save her friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get more Camilla doing her thing in this chapter! Also, it’s a bit longer than the last few chapters I think. Hope you guys like it.

She knew Tyrone and Tandy were only looking out for her. After all, the only reason she was alive was because they rescued her a few weeks back. But as Camilla looked over at her computer screen, she couldn’t help but feel useless.  
“Boss, would you like to re-run the simulation?”  
“No, IRIS, let’s call it a night” Camilla said, letting out a frustrated sigh and heading to the bathroom.

She had undertaken a new project about 9 days ago, and once again it was taking a toll on her. It was impossible to explain, this paradox of hers. When Camilla felt stressed she started a new project which simply created new frustrations.

After receiving a harsh no the first few times she had asked to tag along, Camilla felt like she wasnt’t pulling her weight on the team. Tandy slaved away at a job she didn’t need or want and Tyrone put his life at risk on patrol every morning, just to keep Camilla safe. All she was doing was going to school and staying locked up in her room.  
Then, on a sleepless night, it came to her. If she had built an intelligence system, why stop there? Why not go for the entire Stark deal? And so she began making sketches, solving equations, and running simulations.

Camilla had gone down the hall to brush her teeth and came back, feeling a little calmer.  
“IRIS?”  
“Yes, boss?”  
“Run the simulation again but this time use the arc reactor with a 3 cm radius and a depth of 5 cm. Don’t worry if it doesn’t work, I’ll just, we’ll just try again tomorrow.” Camilla said, the last part more for herself than IRIS.

“Simulation completed. Simulation successful. Efficiency 100%. Congratulations, boss.”  
“SHIT!!!” Camilla shouted.  
“IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED” she kept shouting whilst jumping up and down.  
“Shall I connect my systems to the suit?” IRIS asked.  
“Yes. I’ll get started on adjusting the arc reactor and attaching it to the suit”  
Camilla had finished building the suit a couple days ago, making it out of a special metal alloy. All that was missing was the arc reactor and now she had everything to make a full functioning Iron man suit.  
“Initiating system upload. Completion time: Approximately five hours.”  
———————————————————————  
It was 3 hours later when Camilla finally placed the arc reactor into the suit’s chest plate. The gold and red metal shone in the moonlight and she smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She was about to call it a night when her phone rang. Who could it be at this hour? She checked and immediately answered. It was Tyrone.  
“Camilla” he said out of breath  
“Bring, bring your glasses. They have Tandy. We need to establish a trade, something. Please, hurry!”  
“I’m coming” Camilla said grabbing her glasses and shoes.  
“Boss, I recommend taking the gps bracelet. Only one hour until the system upload is complete” IRIS suggested.  
And perhaps it was a gut feeling or pure luck, but Camilla reached over her drawer and put on her bracelet prototypes.  
———————————————————————  
Camilla entered the warehouse and saw Tyrone standing in the back, tied to a pole. He was looking down only glancing at her; his breaths were shallow, on the verge of losing it. She was about to go over to him when she felt something on her head. It took her a second to realize it was a gun. Camilla gulped and could feel tears start to form. She tried her best to keep them from falling. Nevertheless they threatened to stream down her cheeks. 

“Give up the glasses” the man said in her ear, his breath smelling like cigarettes and beer.  
Camilla reached into her jacket with a trembling hand. She took the glasses case out and handed it to the man holding the gun. He took them and tossed them to another man who put it in his jacket. The man used his gun to push Camilla towards Tyrone, who she now could see was standing next to some stairs that led to a small office room.  
“You got your glasses man, now let Tandy go” Tyrone told the man.  
“Sorry, there’s been a change of plans” the man told him nonchalantly.  
“NO! You said we had a deal!” Tyrone shouted as the man pushed Camilla up the stairs.  
“Careful, one wrong slip up and your friend gets a bullet to the head” the man threatened.  
Camilla stiffened in fear and the man let out a chuckle.  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mean you. There’s someone who he cares about much more that’s in danger.” he said pointing his gun at something on the top of the stairs. Camilla wondered why Tyrone didn’t just use his powers to transport himself and rescue Tandy, and that’s when Camilla saw her. She was strapped to a chair, face down, with an automatic weapon behind her.  
“Beautiful isn’t it—the weapon is connected to a motion sensor. That boy moves one inch over his designated radius and his beloved friend dies” the man explained.  
“We’re watching you, remember that.” He said before going down the stairs and closing the door.

Camillla moved toward Tandy, carefully. Her face was covered in blood, a large bruise covering her right eye.  
“I-I tried to fight them.They had more guys and I couldn’t-I couldn’t fight them all” she said crying. Her tears mixed with the blood on her cheeks and fell, staining her white shorts. Tandy wasn’t one to show her pain, at least not in front of the enemy or people she didn’t know. Of course Tyrone had seen her broken but to Camilla, this was all new. Every tear was a bullet in Camilla’s chest, reminding her that she put them in danger, they were trying to protect her. Quietly, Camilla took Tandy’s hand.  
“Tandy listen to me, we’re going to get out. You, me and Tyrone, we’re all going to be okay. I owe you my life and I’ll be damned if I don’t get you out of here. We weren’t brought together just to fail.” she said looking into Tandy’s glossy eyes. The blonde couldn’t bear to talk and only nodded, her mind already thinking of a plan.  
“I can use my daggers to cut myself loose but there are still twelve men down there ready to strike.” Tandy explained.  
“Hm, can you throw multiple daggers at once?” Camilla asked.  
“I’ve tried two at a time but never more. I can try, if I can concentrate on where they are; I could probably hit them all at once. Wha-what’s that on your wrists?” Tandy said, eying the the silver hoops around Camilla’s wrists.  
“Uh- they’re like the glasses” Camilla whispered. She wasn’t exactly lying to Tandy, they were part of IRIS’ nextwork. What she didn’t tell Tandy was that they were part of the suit she had built.

“Could you make a loop so they can’t see what we’re doing?” Tandy asked, looking to the right corner where Camilla could clearly see a security camera.  
“IRIS? Could you loop the video?” Camilla quietly said, holding her wrist to her mouth.  
“Yes, boss, give me 10 seconds; the video has been looped” IRIS replied.  
Camilla looked at Tandy as a white light emerged from her hand and from it a small dagger. Tandy used it to cut through the rope with a single stroke and then she got to work. First she slit the rifle behind her chair in half. She then closed her eyes, trying to sense everyone in the warehouse, including Tyrone. He was giving off the most energy, which gave her a boost of confidence.  
“I got this” she said to herself. 

Tandy took a deep breath and stepped out on the other side of the office, onto a small balcony, which was missing most of its railing. She closed her eyes, put her hands out, and released her daggers in various directions. From the bottom, Tyrone saw trails of light illuminating the dim room, like shooting stars on a dark night. He smiled upwards, knowing Tandy was well and kicking ass. Next came the sounds of flesh being pierced through, of men choking on their own blood, and then falling to the ground. 

Camilla stood there, looking at the light show below and then at her friend from inside the office. Tandy stumbled backwards onto the wall, panting.  
“Hey, hey, you did it” Camilla assured her, helping her up.  
“I-I only shot eleven daggers. There were only eleven people down there besides Tyrone, something isn’t right.” Tandy said between breaths, turning around to face Camilla.

After the daggers stopped, Tyrone thought it was over until he saw a guy out the window with a rifle, pointing straight towards the office upstairs. His relief turned to fear and he had the urge to teleport to the office. But what if the weapon was still active upstairs, what if he moved and killed Tandy or Camilla on his way to warn them? His fear manifested into a cloud of black smoke that quickly consumed the entire room. It must’ve all happened so quick because he saw the man take aim and re-position his hand, then Tyrone’s own darkness swallowing the warehouse and—

“Tandy, look out!” He yelled as loud as he could.  
The glass window shattered, and Camilla turned back to see Tandy’s hand reaching out, her eyes realizing Camilla wouldn’t reach her in time.  
“Ty!” Tandy yelled in pain as she fell down from the balcony and plummeted into the darkness.

Camilla’s chest ached, her breaths quickened and she couldn’t move, trapped in shock. Once reality came back to her it was all so blurry and surreal, she dashed down the stairs as best she could. At the bottom was Tyrone, punching the pole he was attached to, looking at Camilla with red eyes, drenched in sorrow.  
“You can move now, she destroyed the gun, it won’t fire” Camilla said in between heavy gasps.

Looking around, she noticed for the first time that the entire place was filled with black smoke.  
“I should’ve yelled faster, I should’ve seen it coming, I should’ve known she would disable the weapon” he said punching the wall again and again, bruising his knuckles until they bled.  
“You didn’t know, you—where is he?” Camilla said panicked as she looked around for the shooter.  
“I don’t know, I don’t know, I, I feel so lost without her, she, she called my name” Tyrone sobbed out.  
“She, she called for me, I have to—“ he paused realizing what he was about to say.  
“You have to go” Camilla said, making it sound more like an order.  
“I’m sorry, Camilla, I just can’t do this without her. She’s come out of a place like that before, we both have. But, she wasn’t injured, if I wait any longer it’ll be too late” he said.

“I know, I’ll be okay. I’ll lay low, not go out unless absolutely necessary. I promise, just save her.” she could feel the tears coming back.  
“I will.”  
And with that the smoke in the room came towards Tyrone, causing a small breeze against Camilla’s skin. She gave him a small nod; the smoke vanished, and with it, Tyrone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked Tandy and Tyrone. I know I said Camilla never saw them again but that doesn’t necessarily mean they won’t come back. Maybe I’ll give them a spin-off fic. Anywho I wonder what Camilla will do on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
